Adventures of the Great Mouse detective
by moonbird
Summary: "We had many cases since then." was one of Dawsons last lines in the movie... okay, may we get a glimpse into those cases please? That would be awesome.   I suppose not.. except through the power of fanfiction! Join me on a number of fun little adventure!
1. prolouge

_AN; _

_Okay, here's the idea behind this.. Basil Mouse.. as a televisions show! _

_Wouldn't that be awesome? I am trying to write this episodic, each chapter being its own new story. There will be spelling mistakes, as English is not my first language, so well. I am looking for a beta! _

_Also am I looking for.. contributors. I would love to build this into a whole string of fics in a continuity, and working with people always is a great experience! if you have a wish to work with me on this, just contact me at ones and tell me what you got! There's some ground rules though.. Basil is Sherlock Holmes as a Mouse! thus the stories should be Sherlocky! without any magical woodo-hoodo. Just a mystery and a story. At least for now, How-ever, science can be used as madly as you want, nice things about Cartoons, the science doesn't have to make sense, it just needs to do what the plot requires. I wont take one shot cutesy scenes, only a full story, the focus is on the story and adventures not any supposed love. Humour is important! humour is amazing! _

_But well.. read a couple of chapters to get a feeling what I am going for.. and.. I would love to hear what people think about this idea at all. This first one though is merely an interlude, then we begin. _

_Hope ya people will enjoy. yours truly, Moonbird. _

* * *

><p>It was actually a rare thing now, for Doctor Dawson, this past month, ever since the big Ratigan case, his life havd been turned around, fortunately though, it was only to his own likeness. That didn't change how-ever what a rare thing it was, to just sit down in a very quiet living room. Supposedly his own living room all though it was by far his flat mates things filling up the entire place in a big mess.. all though not according to Basil, in Basil head every-thing was in a very delicate filing system in spite of in every-one else's eyes it just looked a mess.<p>

Within a second Basil could always find what he needed, and that was in spite of his pipe being stashed in a slipper on top of the fireplace, his toothbrush standing together with all of the pens in a glass beside the chemistry set, the violin casually and carelessly frown on basils tall armchair, any potential musical notes spread across the floor together with scientific papers and tons of newspapers dating as much as to twenty years back.

Dawson sighed looking down on his own work. In his lap he simply had a piece of paper which he was slowly scribbling down at as he enjoyed the rarity of a… mostly silent living room. You would have to ignore the bubbling experiments in the middle of the works, and then there was a very odd machine like contraption just clicking away to Dawsons left. Wisely Dawson chose to ignore and just enjoy the warmth of the fire and his own little re-creation going on.

Through the door towards the kitchen the kind hearted Mrs. Judson stepped through and sighed by the sight all of the ''mess'' or rather Basils ''filing systems''. "What am I going to do with you Basil?" she asked out loud. "Especially when I am not really allowed to clean anything!"

"Well if he objects, I'll support you rest assured." Dawson commented kindly.

Frightened Mrs. Judson jumped up and then gasped holding a hand towards her heart. "Doctor Dawson!" she exclaimed surprised. "I didn't notice you!"

"So sorry." Dawson turned around to give Mrs. Judson a concerned look. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Quite all right, quite all right." Mrs. Judson breathed deeply. "It's just, well, it tense to be more obvious when the gentlemen are at home. You are sitting out on this case Doctor?" she asked with a slightly lifted eye-brow.

"I'm afraid I am not as young as I used to be." Dawson chuckled to himself. "Middle age seems to be my new life, there's a reason why I was at last send home from the field, only to enter another one it seems." He joked. "I just can't keep up with dear Basils tempo all of the time."

"I really shouldn't be surprised." Judson commented as she entered starting to dust. "I must say Doctor, it is very nice to have at least one respectable tenant, with prober good manners."

Dawson chuckled to himself. "Why thank you." He stated

"And well, it's nice to know some-one is looking after Basil. A respectable down to earth doctor of all things, heaven bless you! It could not be better." Mrs. Judson continued.

"Well, it seems like has taken pretty good care of himself." Dawson commented. "He's been fine so far hasn't he?"

"Hardly." Mrs. Judson sniffed turning towards the book shelf. "The young man can't take care of himself if his life dependent on it, which I suppose it does. Wearing himself thin he does. You've seen him dashing about."

"Yeas indeed." Dawson nodded before frowning. "Does he ever slow down?" he then asked.

"Not what I have seen." Mrs. Judson then stated. "only when he passes out in his chair or in bed, and I do mean passes out." she told a little sternly turning around looking directly at Dawson.

"Hmm." Dawson nodded. "Perhaps I should speak to him about that."

"He wont listen." Mrs. Judson made aware.

"Nevertheless." Dawson mumbled putting down his pen.

"Quite frankly I am surprised." Judson continued as she started to dust of shelves.

"About what?" Dawson asked.

"That you would so quickly just take the room." Mrs. Judson stated reaching up on the top shelf, which she could barely reach. "I mean, the life Basil leads is hardly some-thing for a gentleman, you should settle down, some-where nice and quant."

"Ah, but you forget." Dawson smiled lightly. "I am an army doctor, spend my entire life in the Queens army I did, travelling, always either in the middle or on my way to trouble, it quite frankly made me eerie to be back at London having nothing to do, this is most welcoming and Basil well, he rather quickly became a good friend, beside as you pointed out, he seems to need some looking after."

"I don't wish to be crude, but you don't appear as such." Mrs. Judson told honestly.

"Well, looks can be deceiving can't they?" Dawson chuckled to himself. "And just because I have lived a life of being quite adventurous, I am still of good British family, I do believe in being a gentleman towards your fellow man." He told warmly. "Some-thing I admit Basil could learn from, how-ever I am very thankful to be let in so easily, this is far better than just hanging around alone doing nothing, I am very thankful indeed."

"No family you can go to?" Judson asked in a slight frown.

"Oh, three sister." Dawson told in a warm smile. "But all of them having enough to do with their own growing families, I wouldn't want to intrude." He stated.

"But surely they would like to see you." Judson enquired.

"Well, to be frank, having spend all of my life out there on the field, we don't know each other that well." Dawson sighed. "And I don't believe any of them would like having me dashing about, I for one certainly wouldn't be happy as a long term guest in such a house, so it's all neither here or there. This how-ever, suits me splendid Mrs. Judson." Dawson told. "Maybe in time I can even set up a practise, that was my first plan actually."

"Heavens, in here?" Judson blinked.

Dawson chuckled to himself. "Of cause not, this environment is hardly a place for patients!" he gestured around at all of the fumes, the things impossible to dust, and the experiment in the middle of their progress. "All though, it would be nice to have a corner devoted to my things." He then mumbled thoughtfully looking at new of how Basil took up all of the space in their shared home. "Just a shelf to emergency medicines and such."

"Well, if Basil says no you'll have my support." Mrs. Judson winked.

Amused Dawson smiled and then shook his head. "Much appreciated." He chuckled slightly.

Just in time for the door to slam up, startling both Dawson and Judson as a lean mouse, drenched to the bone, wearing a top hat far to big for him which he had to push up to be able to see, a scarlet cape and a saber dashing in his belt strode in. "HAHA! Success is in my brilliant grasp ones again!" the dripping Basil exclaimed gladly waltzing inside completely forgetting to close the door after him, or even seeing the two other occupants as he drippingly went towards his chemistry set.

"Is it raining?" Dawson asked without thinking.

"What?" Basil looked around. "Why on earth would it be raining? Have you yourself noticed any rain?" he asked returning to his experiments.

"Basil, you are soaking." Mrs. Judson informed.

"I am?" Basil asked and then looked down at himself as if he first now realised. "So I am." He stated. "How quint." And he merely returned to his experiment staring down a stethoscope.

Warily Dawson and Judson exchanged looks, before Dawson at least cleared his throat. "And why, may I ask." He started. "Are you that wet?" he asked.

"Hm, took a swim in the river Thames, rather unfruitful though." Basil mumbled. "The item I need was long since taken by the tie, but some-times one have to try." He shrugged.

"Basil for heavens sake, at least take off your coat! You'll catch your death this way!" Mrs. Judson proclaimed.

"Hm, yeas sure, what-ever." Basil stated without even looking up but simply slithed his coat and scarlet cape off to reach the items towards Mrs. Judson dropping it in her arms so it landed there in a great shash, dripping even more on the floor.

"Basil!" Mrs. Judson scolded before sighing defeated just hanging up the coat for drying at the fireplace.

"And urh Basil.." Dawson hesitated.

"Not now, busy." Basil commented a little impatient picking up his sample and walking towards another table.

"Why the saber?" Dawson asked pointing at Basils belt.

"Had to pose as a guard, but only for a minor minute, I suppose I forgot to put it back." Basil shrugged.

"And the top hat?" Dawson asked.

"Top hat?" Basil blinked. "What top hat?" he now looked genuinely confused at Dawson.

In return Dawson merely pointed up at Basils head where upon the to large top hat had several down fallen down Basils eyes forcing the detective to push it back.

Confused Basil reached his hands up and felt, then his face broke into a grin. "EUROKA!" he yelled gladly taking it of looking happily at it. "And to think I had it all along! He didn't destroy it?"

"Excuse me what?" Dawson asked confused.

"This is the top hat of the Baron Rathbone and as is so obvious made out of Irish leather, it has been in a room with many soaps lately." Basil commented sniffing to the hat. "Meaning a washing room, Herald wanted to get rid of any evidence so he took the hat and tried to hide it away which means that _the Butler did it!_" Basil stated triumphantly. "BRILIANT! Don't you think dear Dawson?" Basil asked Dawson directly.

"Urh.." Dawson blinked. "Some-thing tells me you would have to had been there."

"Well I suppose the re-telling of a story wont ever capture the essence of the adventure, quite correctly." Basil stated turning the hat in his hands as was it a price. "Now I'll just return this to my client in the morning, and another case solved! A shame you decided to sit out on this one Watson."

"Well, it only took you a day to solve." Dawson commented kindly. "There'll be another one tomorrow no doubt."

"Ah, but the one tomorrow wont be like the one that happened today!" Basil stated. "Dear Watson, no case is the same, and thank goodness, how dull would that be?" he asked placing the hat on the table before walking towards his chair and grabbing his violin, starting to plug it.

"Well I suppose." Dawson shrugged and returned to his own chair, putting on his reading glasses and picked up pen and paper.

Silently Basil started to play a soft tune, one of those Bach tunes he was so fond of, giving Dawson good space to continue his work.

That was until Basils violin halted.

Slowly Dawson looked up and met Basils look who looked disgusted back at him. "The fall at Big Ben?" he asked in a disbelieving tone.

"You read my writing upside down." Dawson commented. "Basil that is rude."

"You're the one writing down the case, which I was involved in, Dawson that happened a month ago, time to move on." Basil stated.

"Well, I thought it was interesting enough for a re-telling and maybe storing." Dawson shrugged continuing to write.

"Repeating the same thing over and over is boring." Basil muttered. "Why would you do that?" he asked. "Spending all day writing down cases that has all ready happened when new ones out there awaits our arrival?" he asked.

"Well, as sure as I am today was very exciting for you." Dawson hesitated. "I just needed to relax, and well. Basil you may don't care, but there are things to learn from your unique working habits, your scientific obscurities, the world could be richer for it if you just.. shared a little bit."

"So you are trying to educate the world based on my intellect?" Basil asked.

Dawson frowned slightly. "I wish you wouldn't put it like that, but basically yeas Basil."

"Well good luck with that, old chap." Basil sighed leaning back in his own chair replacing his violin on his chin. "I have been trying to do that for years, usually people don't want to listen." He stated before going back to the prior melody. "In fact, the term out of my mind is one frequently appearing." And then as he played, simply just dismissed Dawson.

Dawson shook his head. "Well, some-thing tells me this has to catch the attention of some-body." He told. "Some-thing your life is not Basil, it's not boring. I would say it's quite interesting." He stated putting a final dot on that days story, having tons of blank pages ready for the next ones to come.


	2. A matter of discression part 1

As with so many of Basils cases, it started in a quite traditional way, by the visit of a client.

How-ever, what made this case so special was the client himself.

In the shadows of very early morning, before to many people had risen from bed, and could see. Two very important mice had snooke their way to Bakerstreet. With bowed heads allowing the shadow of their hats to cover their faces.

One was a younger looking gentleman, in his mid to late twenties or so, slim and well groomed, with slicked back hair, a dark moustache, intelligent eyes warily looking around as to make sure he wasn't followed. He was an embeds man, one whom the government frequently relied on, known for his trust worthiness, Smithe Jones was his name, and they said that if any man was able to keep silent, that was him.

If you had documents, information or other things needing safe keeping, he was the man, never talking over himself, never slipping. A good man to have at the ready in the shady government where papers which could be the defining act between peace or conflict only had singular copies and were physical at that. Easy to steal, if you knew whom had them.

Smithe wasn't the interesting one though, not by a long strength, for the other mouse walking right beside him, an elder gray mouse with a white walrus beard and a healthy stomach, not only did the government frequently rely on him, they _always_ relied on him as that was his very job, for he was the prime minister of England. Prime minister Courtney.

And what these two indeed had in common was the serious look in their eyes, and their purposeful walk, going straight to Bakerstreet at a certain mouse hold just beneath number 22.

At Bakerstreet, inside of the mouse holes all around, decent mice were merely starting on their daily routine in the early morning hours.

Doctor John Dawson for instance, he was a mouse of practicality, having a efficient scheduled day, going to bed at a decent hour (Unless he was dragged out to a case.) and rose early, together with other working people, house keepers, shop owners, teachers, every-body who was forced to have a strict day rhythm.

As a man who had always been a doctor and almost always been an army doctor, he was merely used to this scheduled form of living, and preferred it, to go about his day in a straight forward logic line, that was in his mind, the best way to get the most out of every day without stressing about and still acquire so much.

The man he shared a home with however, the famous Mouse Detective, Basil of Bakerstreet (As he was disgusted by having the most common last name in all of mousedomn, merely Basil Mouse.), did not share that same consent.

Basils day to day life would be best described as… erratic and very unpredictable. It was very rare Basil would go to bed at any decent hour, to busy with experiments or case solving, it wasn't unheard of that Basil wouldn't go to sleep at all, and as Dawson woke up in the morning, he could witness Basil being the precise same way as Dawson had left him eight hours ago, still engrossed in the precise same experiment. Basil went to sleep only when it fitted him, at any time in the day, and any time in the night.

This how-ever also ensured, that the mouse detective was definitely _not _a morning person!

As was very evident this morning where Basil had actually, for some odd unexplainable reason, had decided to get up with Dawson. "You woke me." Was Basil complaint as his hair, usually so neat just stood in all directions, and his eyes sluggish while his robe hang around him, just for him to walk over and pour himself a cup of tea.

"Well Basil, I life here to now you know." Dawson made aware as he glanced over his reading glasses before spreading out his newspaper. "I did my best to be quiet." he made aware, and indeed his own small musings about had been very calm and quiet. "Look at it this way, at least your sense of hearing is as explicit as ever." He commented reading his paper.

"Why would you even need to rise now?" Basil asked sourly plummeting down on his couch with his tea. "There's nothing to do at this time of the day, no case, no clients, what is the purpose of being awake then?"

"To have a good start on the day." Dawson told honestly. "Without stressing around, it's the best way to assure the rest of the day will be good."

"I hate mornings." Basil stated firmly. "No matter what form they come in, how can you do anything else but hate mornings?" he asked.

"Well personally, it's my favourite time of the day." Dawson admitted in a shrug. "It's nice to sit down, relax, enjoy the peace."

"Did I mention I hate peace to?" Basil asked sipping to his tea.

"Ones or twice." Dawson admitted before looking up and past Basil through the window. "I say." He stated. "It looks like we have clients."

"Hm, yeas." Basil yawned.

Dawson how-ever actually put down his news paper and walked towards the window, glancing outside to the left, where the two gentlemen almost had reached the front door, then his eyes slightly widened. "I say." He stated stunned. "That looks like the prime minister."

"What does he want this time?" Was Basils only dull respond as he twirled a spoon around in the tea.

Only for Dawson to take both tea cup and spoon out of Basils hands and walk away with them. "Better get dressed." He commented on Basils robe wearing state. "It looks important."

"It always does." Basil yawned deeply while stretching out his lanky limbs as the door bell rang.

Dawson couldn't help it, he rolled his eyes as he went for the front door, and then opened it, only to have it confirmed, he indeed stood face to face with the prime minister himself. "Good morning." Dawson stated a little carefully, hoping Basil wouldn't be to rude ones they got that far.

The Prime minister frowned slightly at the doctor. "Didn't Basil of Bakerstreet use to life here?" he asked.

"He still does." Dawson told opening the door wide. "I'm his.. I think colleague is the term we agreed upon using." Dawson had never called himself that before, and it felt a little strange even considering himself colleague to the genius whom Basil Mouse was, all though Basil had repeated it over and over, 'this is my colleague Dawson', in the past month when-ever people asked, apparently very proud and happy over now having a colleague, how could Dawson not be flattered by such enthusiasm? "Doctor Dawson." he at last presented himself for the two important mice.

"With whom I solve _all _of my cases with." Basil then stated proudly, suddenly standing straight and fully dressed by the entrance to the living room. "Prime minister." He greeted the elder mouse with a wide smile. "How are you? It's been a while."

"Yeas, I wasn't prime minister the last time we met." The prime minister stated. "But I believe my predecessor also consulted you now and then."

"Bothered me day and night is the more accurate description I think." Basil stated a little sourly. "And you brought another fine embeds man." The detectives eyes turned to Smithe.

"Urh, yeas. Smithe Jones." Smithe told.

"Embeds man, been in position for.. five to seven years. Happily married in at least a year, no kids yet though." Basil stated with a single glance at Smithe.

Smithe merely blinked astounded. "Yeas, how did you?" he asked bewildered.

"I didn't know, I saw." Basil stated simply. "Wont you come in?" he then invited into the living room.

Mr Smithe swallowed, clearly not knowing to expect, but in the end willingly just followed Basil into the living room.

"His colleague you say?" the prime minister whispered to Dawson as he passed him.

Dawson nodded. "Yeas." He told carefully, a little nervous being so close to such an important mouse.

"And you life with him to?" The prime minister asked.

"We share the rent, it's the only way we can afford it." Dawson hesitated slightly.

"Then you have my deepest and most sincere sympathy." The Prime minister told in a genuinely feeling voice before following Smithe Jones and Basil into the living room.

Dawson was left alone in the hall way, blinking while trying to comprehend the prime ministers words, then at last he decided to just shrug it off as he followed the rest of the party into the living room where he stood looking at the party with his hands behind his back.

The two government people had all ready taken place in the couch and Basil stood up frowning at the two. "So what is this about then?" Basil asked.

At ones Smithes eyes fell on Dawson and the embeds man frowned. "Mr. Mouse." He addressed Basil. "This is highly confidential."

"And I will treat anything said within these with uttermost discretion." Basil promised waving off the question. "I would hardly be any professional if I didn't."

"I don't think you quite understand me." Smithe hesitated and then looked at Dawson again.

Then Basil frowned as he crossed his arms looking downright sternly at Smithe. "Anything you have to say to me you can say while Dawson is in here." He stated firmly looking down at Smithe. "I can assure you he is as trust-worthy as any-one can ever hope to become, if you can depend on any-one, that is him."

Dawson couldn't help it, he blushed deeply by the praise averting his eyes from Basil as he looked down on the floor.

"But Mr. Mouse, surely you can't expect us to.. to erh." Smithe fretted, his hands moving up and down, his cheeks burning red.

"I solve _all_ of my cases with the assistance of Doctor Dawson." Basil stated firmly. "That is how I work, if you can't work with that, you may safe yourself the time and leave right away."

"But, since when?" Smithe asked confused. "I was lead to understand that the great Mouse Detective always worked alone."

"Since I decided otherwise naturally." Basil stated in a rather impatient voice, he might as would could have rolled his eyes over Smithes supposed stupidity.

"Erh." Dawson hesitated. "Basil, I can leave, it's no trouble, this does indeed seem important" he was just about to show how okay he was with it, by following up on his own words, by turning around but was stopped by Basils stern commanding voice.

"Dawson." He said in a voice that made every-one halt. "Sit down." He demanded.

Dawson blinked, hesitated slightly, and then at last did as he told, carefully sitting down in his own chair facing the party.

"Anything else?" Basil then asked a little coldly.

Smithe was just about to open his mouth, clearly to object ones again, but was stopped last second.

"Of cause the doctor can stay." The Prime minister then cut in stopping the fight going on. "I've heard of him, Major of the Queens army are you not?" he addressed Dawson directly.

"Why yeas." Dawson admitted. "Just returned from the war a little over a month ago, But I'm on pension now." He stated explaining himself.

"Hm. Hardly." The prime minister shook his head before looking at Basil. "And now as we have these trivial matters settled, a war hero doctor major knighted by the queen, they shouldn't come more trust worthy than that, don't you agree Mr. Jones?" he asked glancing slightly at the other mouse.

"That is a rather impressive resume." Smithe at last admitted.

"It's nothing really." Dawson muttered so silently that the others barely heard, and the comment was easily skipped over to get ahead.

"All right." Smithe then at last sighed leaning over. "Again I must ask of your discretion, both of you, this is indeed a case of uttermost importance and secrecy."

"You have our professional discretion at your disposal." Basil stated sitting down with folded hands. "Do go on, and try to explain yourself as short and precise as you can, we all ready wasted enough time on nonsense." He asked again sounded impatient.

"All right." Smithe hesitated. "You see mr. Mouse, it all started with this document."

"As usual when it comes to the government." Basil stated sounding bored all ready.

"This document how-ever, was of uttermost importance, more than usual." Smithe injected by Basils raised eye-brow. "This document was written by the prime minister of Russia." He continued in a urgent tone. "Sealed by the Spanish queen herself, and Mr. Mouse, this document alone is what assure our peace with those two nations for another decade, in the wrong hands, it could mean the end on our peaceful coexistence, cheat and war, you must know how fragile our ties with Russia are, they blame us for their current poor state."

"I have no idea what our relations to these other nations are." Basil stated. "Politics usually bore me, but this." His eyes were all ready glistening in intrigue. "Is starting to sound worthwhile." His voice as well had now taken on a tone of excitement.

"I was supposed to keep that document safe, just for one day." Smithe stated.

"And then you lost it." Basil smiled.

Smithe turned red as he embarresed bit his lip. "I have safe kept hundreds of documents in all of my years in the embed, and never, never before have I lost or forgotten any of them!" he stated in a genuinely annoyed tone.

"But never did you have a document this important, correct?" Basil asked. "Tell, me. How did it happen?" he asked.

Smithe sighed deeply. "Through the years, I have come to understand that such things as saves aren't that safe after all doing the night." He told. "It sounds unlikely, but simply having what needs being safe kept on my night stand is far safer, both I and my wife are very light sleepers, both of us would wake in a instant if any-one as much as neared the room. As I usually would do with some-thing of that magnitude, I did indeed put it in my nightstand drawer, went to sleep with my wife, and then the next morning." Very angrily Smithe bit together. "The letter was gone!" he stated.

"And you couldn't just have overlooked it?" Basil asked as if he was only slightly interested.

"Preposterous!" Smithe stated. "A document that important? No Mr. Mouse, never! A blue envelop wearing the seal of the queen of Spain. Not many of those goes around!"

"Have you gone to the police yet?" Dawson asked with a slightly raised eye-brow.

"Doctor Dawson." The prime minister stated. "Clearly you are knew in the circles of detective work, we cannot allow the police to find out, if they did the public would have a right as well, we would be played for fools and Russia would assume us sloppy and none-caring, hell could break loose."

"Oh." Was all Dawson had to say for himself in a stunned voice.

"You'll forgive the doctor of cause." Basil stated. "He is a man of the military, a place where you have to be honest and straight-forward, unlike other shady circles which rules the country, often by being in secrecy." He told in a voice just on the edge of being sarcastic.

The prime minster was clearly fighting a groan as Mr. Smithes temper was seemingly still in a rise. "Will you help us then?" Mr. Smithe asked now being the one sounding impatient.

"I shall have to think about it." Basil stated making Dawson lift an eye-brow.

"Mr. Mouse, you will take this case." The prime minister then demanded in a stern voice. "It's an order from highest place."

"Well, as I am not a part of any force or don't have any part in the government, I sincerely doubt you have the right to order me." Basil frowned lightly.

"Mr. Mouse." The prime minister frowned now sounding more sternly.

"But I suppose it's all in a good cause." Basil sighed. "Very well, I shall take the case. Expect your letter back by the end of the week." He stated.

"The end of the week?" Smithe blinked. "How would you have the faintest idea if you are able to solve it at all? You haven't even looked at the crime scene."

"Mr. Jones, I will have that letter back by the end of the week or I wont be worthy of the description the worlds greatest detective." Basil stated in a triumphant smile.

"Well, I shall be very relieved when I see that letter again then." The prime minister sighed rising from the couch. "Come a long Mr. Jones." He called for Smithe, before he made one final head bow of Basil and Dawson. "Good day." And the two gentlemen, ones again with lowered heads were trying to get away from Bakerstreet unnoticed.

The moment the door closed Basil sprung up in excitement. "What a brilliant way to start a day!" he stated with his arms in the air. "If every-day started like this, maybe there's hope for mornings yet!" he cheered.

"I say, you seem to have re-discovered your energy." Dawson smiled amused. "And I didn't even think you were that interested."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Basil asked. "Documents like that aren't stolen for money, but for reasons beyond! It's a plot of power, and as slow as Mr. Jones was, he is quite right, he is the type who sleeps light, it should be impossible to get all the way to his night stand without him noticing, so how.. and why." Basil asked drawing a thoughtful hand to his cheek, clearly thinking it all over.

"If you like the case this much, why did you say to the prime minister you needed to think about it?" Dawson had to ask in a wondering voice.

"His predecessor kept on nagging me with this and that." Basil complained in a grimace. "I don't want this one thinking that he can get me to do any-thing within the minute just because he carry some fancy title."

"But Basil, he is the prime minster." Dawson pointed out.

"And we are both knighted by the queen, which would make you sir doctor Dawson and me sir Mouse, still just fancy titles." Basil stated in a tired sigh.

"What about the worlds greatest mouse detective?" Dawson then asked in a slight frown.

"That's not a title, it's an accurate description." Basil stated just as it knocked on the door ones more. "Now who could that be?" Basil asked in a slight frown as he stomped towards the door and opened it himself. Only to be faced with a woman.

She would have to be out of the finer circles as she wore her expensive large green dress with much dignity, her thick curly hair sat firmly in place by a small hat matching the dress, her face was distinct and dignified with high cheeks and rich lips, what was even more note worthy than all of that though, would have to be her eyes shining clear and blue as she looked at Basil with much urgency. "Basil of Bakerstreet?" she asked.

"Mrs. Jones." Basil nodded shortly. "If you are looking for your husband I'm afraid you are a few minutes short, he just left." He stated.

Mrs. Jones blinked astounded, but then seemingly decided to dismiss Basils quick deduction as she cleared her throat. "I am well aware of that Mr. Mouse." She spoke in a soft voice. "It's you I wanted to talk to, but I must ask you please." She looked pleadingly at Basil. "Keep my presence here secret, no one can know I was ever here."

Basil sighed in a very impatient tired way. "Madame, it is part of my profession and my most basic honour codex to either be honest or silent." He listed in a way indicating he was just tired of this all-ready and wanted to move. "If I am asked to be silent, I am silent, you have my word." he stated.

"Madame." Dawson tried to cut in preventing Basil from coming with any-more rude comments. "Why don't you come inside and explain the situation to us?" he asked.

"Thank you most kindly sir." Mrs. Jones swallowed and stepped inside quickly closing the door after her, before facing Basil. "Please Mr. Mouse." She asked in a desperate voice. "Is it not true that my husband just came to you with an issue regarding a certain… letter." She at last stated.

"Why yeas." Dawson began only for Basil to hold up a hand, indicating for Dawson to keep silent. Dawson blinked, but then did what he was told, keeping quiet.

"Madame." Basil then addressed the lady in a sterner voice. "What you husband may or may not have said or done in here is of highest confidential level, I cannot give you any information, and it doesn't matter who you are." He stated in a decisive tone.

"But surely." Mrs. Jones looked begging at Basil. "I must know! If this goes badly it could very well affect my husband, all I want to know it was it going on, so I can help my husband that I love most dearly."

"The answer is still no, I can't tell you anything." Basil stated just a sternly without moving an inch. "If you are so concerned, why don't you just ask your husband?" he asked slightly annoyed.

Only for Mrs. Jones to bit her lip, and then sighed. "I did ask." She then at last admitted. "He told me not to worry about it." She told. "I asked him again, and a third time, but each time he refused to tell me the slightest thing, please sir. I love him, and I am so worried." She looked at Basil ones more. "Please, my intentions are sincere, you must believe me."

At last Basil sighed deeply. "Mrs. Jones." He then spoke in a much more polite tone. "Try to understand my position." He asked of her. "If I were to tell you now, what Mr. Jones and the prime-minister told me in strictest confidence, then what guarantee do you have I wont tell your husband about your visit? What guarantee does any-one have for how professional I am. You are simply asking some-thing of me I cannot do, no matter the circumstances."

Mrs. Jones looked up and then at last, it seemed like all the air just left her, and a look of defeat entered her eyes. "I see." She swallowed. "I understand." She told Basil. "And I can only respect your reasoning's, as well as your professionalism." She stated sadly. "I'm.. sorry to have bothered you." She stated defeated with a hung head.

"No harm done I suppose." Basil stated.

"And you will treat my presence here as confidentially as my husbands?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"As confidentially as any-one who could ever come visit here." Basil assured. "You have my word Mrs. Jones."

"And mine." Dawson stated.

Mrs. Jones bowed slightly for the two of them. "Thank you." She whispered before turning around and silently exited the home of Basil and Dawson.

"What a remarkable women." Dawson remarked as the door had closed.

"huh." Basil asked. "Was she? I wouldn't know." He shrugged.

Dawson blinked. "You don't fancy women Basil?" he asked. "At all, I should think any man with two eyes would be able to see how remarkable that one was."

"Women doesn't interest me, to complicated, to much nonsense." Basil exhaled slightly annoyed. "With them the tiniest action can imply the uttermost importance and the biggest fit of hysteria can be about nothing. Their world is completely different, and seemingly a world none of us blokes will ever understand. Nothing dear Dawson, is as allusive as a woman, it would be foolish to think a woman doesn't have an extra trip up her sleeve to trick you, as much as you have to respect and honour them, it also makes things so darn bothersome. And I for one, see no reasoning being so distracted and waste so much time on some-thing I am just never going to understand any-way." He stated before simply grabbing his coat and hat. "Come along old chap." Basil stated opening the door wide open. "We got work to do."

"Coming Basil." Dawson replied grabbing his own coat as he had to almost run to catch up with the lanky mouse whom was on his way out to solve his case.


End file.
